D Rose
D Rose is a single by American rapper Lil Pump, from his 2017 mixtape "Lil Pump". It was released on October 24, 2016. Lyrics Lil Pump, D. Rose, ooh 100 on my wrist (Lil Pump) 80 on my wrist (ooh, D. Rose) Ayy, ayy (D. Rose) Ayy, ayy Ayy 100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (what?) 100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (brr) 100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist (ooh) 100 on my wrist, 80 on my wrist D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh, what?) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (brr, ooh) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (what, ayy) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh) D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose 100 on my wrist, bitch, I'm feelin' like D. Rose Pop four Xans, now I'm feelin' like a hero (Superman) Lean got me like Rio (Rio) And my auntie on P.O. (P.O.) 100 on my wrist, 80 on a brick Lil Pump never spend his money on a bitch (never) Never trust a nigga, 'cause he actin' like a bitch (ooh) Take a nigga bitch to the Motel 6 (brr) I just broke my wrist, 'cause I'm whippin' in the kitchen (yoop) Pass a brick to my mom, and I told her whip it (whip) 4 bands in the kitchen (ayy) 9 bands in the kitchen (ayy) I just fucked your bitch (what?) I just broke my wrist (okay) I just fucked your bitch (ooh) I just fucked your bitch (okay) D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh, what?) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (brr, ooh) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (what, ayy) 80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist (ooh) D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose (and my auntie on P.O.) Why It Sucks # Half of the song is just Lil Pump saying either, "80 on my wrist, 100 on my wrist" or "D. Rose, D. Rose, D. Rose" over and over. # Lil Pump is mumbling so much you can barely make out his words # It sounds like almost every other Lil Pump song # "D Rose" is said more than 80 times in the song. # This is why Pump became famous. # The meaning of the song is very dumb and doesn't make any sense - it's about how Pump has an expensive watch and it makes him feel like basketball player Derrick Rose hence the name and album covers of the song. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is surprisingly well produced. Videos Lil Pump - D Rose (Dir. by @ ColeBennett )|Music Video Lil Pump - D Rose -Prod by TerrorTuga-|SoundCloud Audio Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:2010s Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Internet Memes Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying